


Running Away

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Son of Rambow (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Running Away

Running Away

## Running Away

Growing-up, imagination, friendship, making fun stuff.

 

Footage: [Son of Rambow (2007)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0845046/)

Audio: [Section 21 ("Together We're Heavy")](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/The_Fragile_Army) and [Section 22 ("Running Away")](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/The_Fragile_Army) by The Polyphonic Spree 

Duration: 00:04:03

Published: 2010-08-30

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/183592.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [h264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Running_Away-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Running_Away-720p.m4v)



#### Subtitles:

  * [ English](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-RunningAway.srt)



### Lyrics:

> We shake it...  
> We take it..  
> with pride  
> and show!  
> We like it...  
> exciting  
> and ready  
> to go!
> 
> I'm projecting and reflecting desire  
> for you to come into my life.  
> The rays of this day will outshine them all  
> for me and you to get along.
> 
> It's like running away with the wind in our face, it's like flying  
> (flying!)  
> and you and I are open wide.  
> It's like running away with the wind in our face, it's like flying  
> (flying!)  
> and you and I are open wide.
> 
> I feel so excited and delighted today  
> 'cause you decided to be in my life.  
> It's like running away with the wind in our face, it's like flying  
> (flying!)  
> and you and I are open wide.
> 
> The show...  
> the electric show!
> 
> I get around the world upon your freeways  
> it's true when you let it go.  
> I get around the world upon your freeways  
> it's true when you let it go.


End file.
